Can it Get Any Worse?
by country4ever
Summary: Can it get any worse? WARNING! Sex,abuse and underage drinking involved here! All human! ExB JxA EmxR I DON'T OWN ANything
1. Prologue

**Can It Get Any Worse?**

**Prologue**

**APOV**

**Stupid, stupid stick!!! Why can't there be a little negative sign??? Why me??**

**I'm 16 years old and pregnant! Can it get any worse?**

**BPOV**

**Whoa! What happened last night?? All I remember is it was my first night in Forks and I wake up next to a naked guy! I don't even remember his name! Can it get any worse?**

**EPOV**

**Where am I? Whoa… who's this chick next to me? Where's Alice?? Oh where's Emmett??? Can it get any worse?**

**RPOV**

**I can hardly breathe…. Royce beat me so bad last night I think I'm to the breaking point. Why am I being punished?? Can it get any worse?**

**EmmPOV **

**Last night was crazy!!! Wait….who's that next to me?? LAUREN MALLORY?? Can it get any worse?? YUCK!**

**JPOV **

**Man, I hope Maria never finds out I cheated on her….. I'll be a dead man! Can it get any worse?**


	2. Fate

I own nothing!!! Just the plot line is my idea the characters are all sadly S. MeyersL

Chapter 1~ Fate

APOV

Man, I can't wait for tonight, I was singing to myself inside my head. There was going to be a huge party at Jessica Stanley's house and all of Fork's high school was invited! I spent hours figuring out what to wear! Finally done me and my older twin brother Edward left for the party of the year! It took us a total of ten minutes to get there! As soon as I walked in I saw the most beautiful man alive standing there. I went over and said

"Hi, I'm Alice."

He smile a dazzling smile at me and said, "I'm Jasper nice to meet you." We talked for hours about our likes and dislikes and we had a lot in common.

Finally I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Jasper, I love you!" I screamed. I have never met someone as exciting as him! An I've only known him for six hours!

"Alice, I love you too," he told me, my heat fluttering every time he says it. All the sudden he pulled me into a kiss and told me he wanted to make love. I didn't care he was 21 and I was only 16 he was my soul mate, or so I thought…… After hours of bliss, I, Alice Cullen, was no longer a virgin!!

JPOV Going to that party was the best thing I ever did. I met this beautiful girl named Alice and we had a lot in common! When Alice told me she loved me, my whole world brighten. I couldn't stand not being able to give her all of myself… But, I finally had sex with her. After hours of a great time I had this horrible feeling tugging at my heart…What about my wife Maria??

"Alice, I need to tell you something," thinking I might as well get it out with it now.

"Yes, Jasper?" that beautiful angel asked me.

"I'm married." as I said that I stood up grabbed my clothes and left, never looking back at that beautiful angel.

**RPOV**

"Get away from me!" I screamed at Royce. He was drunk and coming at me with his fists. I can already feel the blood flowing from when slammed my head against the floor! I was sixteen years old and I'm getting abused by a seventeen year old!

That's when I saw it, he pulled out his father's gun and screamed, "You better do whatever I say!! OR I'll kill you!"

"Okay," I said fearing for my life.

"Get on the bed now!" he screamed. I did as I was told praying to God to help me get through this. I laid there hoping to live.

"Take off your clothes now!" he hollered! I did as I was told and then felt him on top of me. He was completely naked. Where is my big brother Jasper when I need him? Then I felt intense pain as he plunged inside of me and closed my eyes and prayed for him to finish quick. He did. I said my silent thanks to God and waited till Royce was really asleep and limped my way out of there.

BPOV

Today I would be leaving Phoenix, Arizona and be moving in with my dad and older brother Emmett in Forks, Washington. Mom just got remarried to a minor league baseball player and I knew she missed not being able to move with him so I decided send myself to Forks. I've been on the plane for about two and a half hours now and should be landing soon. "We will be landing in Port Angeles (is that how you spell it?) in two minutes," interrupted the flight attendant. I watched as the plane landed and waited to get off it. As soon as I got off the plane and into the baggage claim area I was scooped up in a giant bear hug by my huge brother Emmett.

"I really missed you Bells," he told me calling me my old childhood nickname.

"I missed you too, Em," I told him and that's when I notice my dad standing there smiling at me.

I walked up to him and said, "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too, Bella." he told me. After that little reunion, I grabbed my luggage and we headed for the two hour drive home. We finally got home and I notice my brothers beat up truck. At least I wouldn't have to ride in the cruiser that really slows down traffic, I thought to myself. Then I headed and started unpacking.

"Bella!" Emmett screamed as he charged into my room.

"What?!?!" I yelled extremely startled.

"There's this big party tonight and you're coming with me!!!" Emmett told me.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes, get ready to go," he told me and then he left. I was sighing to myself thinking how I really wanted to curl up and read a book. Might as well get ready I thought to myself. I decided to wear skinny jeans, my cowgirl boats, and a midnight blue t-shirt. I added a little makeup and with that I was ready to go.

"Bella, let's go!" boomed Emmett.

"Okay," I said running down to his truck. Little did I realize how much this night would change my life.

* * *

Okay that's the first chapter I've ever written tell me what u think my goal is to get one review till I put up the next chapter!! Next chapter will have Bella's, Emmett's, and Edward's POV.


	3. Fate Cont

Hey guys what's up?? My one review came in and so I'm updating!!!

* I don't own anything just future characters that come into the story and the plot line is all mine!

* * *

Chapter 2- Fate cont.

EmmPOV

Bella flew in just a few hours ago, me and dad are excited she's coming to live us. I haven't seen her in forever. She is the sweetest and shyest girl I know.

All the sudden my phone started ringing my favorite song, "I'm Bringing Sexy Back," by Justin Timberlake.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Em it's me Edward," he said.

"Hey, Eddy!!" I boomed into the phone.

"EDWARD! My name is Edward! NOT Eddy!" he yelled at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I told him while crossing my fingers. Ha! Eddy is so dumb sometimes.

"I forgive you," he said, "So has your sister came in yet?"

"Yeah, she got her a few hours ago, why?" I asked.

"Bring to Jessica Stanley's party to night," he told me.

"Sure, Bella needs to learn how to have fun!" I told him.

"Okay, see ya later," and he hung up after that. I told Bella my plans, she didn't seem to happy about going but she's going to anyways. It took her twenty minutes to get ready and then she hopped into my truck.

"Ready, to go?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said.

"Let's party!" I screamed. I peeled out of the driveway.

EPOV

I just got off the phone with my best buddy Emmett and me and my twin sis are leaving to the biggest party ever. I can't wait to meet Emmett's sister I think her name is Barbie or something like that. Alice is acting like a pixie overdosed on pixie sticks! Maybe tonight I'm gonna finally get laid! Ha, man Emmett is really rubbing off on me.

"Come on Alice, let's go!" I yelled, beeping my horn. She can running out the door like the hyperactive pixie she is.

"Okay, let's go!" she yelled, hoping in to my Volvo.

"Gee, Alice calm down," I told her.

"Okay," she said, and with that we left. We walked into the door of Jessica's house about ten minutes later.

"Alice, meet me back her at one a.m., okay??" I asked her.

"Okay, sure!" she said, and then she took off. I stood there shaking my head when Lauren Mallory came over and attacked me.

"Edward, you know you want me," she told me, trying to be all seductive.

"No, I don't Lauren," I told her.

"YES, you do," she said, giving me a peek at her boobs. Gross.. I'm going to have to bleach my eyes out after that one.

"NO, I don't," I told her and walked away as fast as I could. Then I saw Emmett. I walked over to him and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had thick mahogany hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the prettiest figure in the world.

"This is my sister," Emmett told me.

"Hi, Barbie," I told her. She looked at me totally confused.

"Bella," she told me.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"My name is Bella," she told me. Then I heard Emmett laughing. That jerk set me up!

"Oh, I'm sorry," I told her, "Emmett set me up."

"That sounds like him," she laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh in the world.

"Well, I'm Edward," I told her, "Do you want to sit and talk?"

"Sure," she said and we sat on the couch and started drinking beers.

BPOV It took me and Emmett a total of ten minutes to get to the party. I was kinda worried what everyone would think about me, since I was the new girl. Me and Em walked and were having a good time when this gorgeous guy walked over to us. He started talking to Emmett and I realized he was my brother's friend Edward. He was gorgeous, with his emerald green eyes, bronze colored hair, and his muscular physique. He asked me to come sit and talk to him on the couch and I agreed. We started drinking a few beers and as the night worn on, I was wasted. All I remember is grabbing the hand of the guy sitting next to me and led him into a room, and we both started stripping. Then I rolled on the bed and he came over and we had sex. I think… All I really remember is waking up in the earlier morning with a pounding headache and looking over to see a guy naked lying next to me. Shit….I know him, but I couldn't remember his name. I looked down and realized I was naked to. Shit, I lost my virginity to a guy who's name I couldn't even remember. Could it get any worse?

EPOV

Man, my head is pounding, I thought to myself. I opened my eyes looking over to see a beautiful girl lying next to me, naked. YES! I silently screamed to myself I was no longer a virgin. But, who is this chick? I looked at her and realized she was staring at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly to her.

"Umm.. Hi," she said.

"BELLA!" someone boomed and opened the door. SHIT! It's Emmett! I look at the girl next to me and realized that was Emmett's sister.

"Oh my God!" he screamed his face turning red, "Edward you're a dead man!"

"Bella, get your clothes on and get in the damn truck!" he yelled at her. She grabbed her clothes and was out of there as quick as she could be.

Emmett looked at me and growled, "I'll deal with you later," and with that he left. Shit, I'm in trouble.

EmmPOV

Last night was wild, I thought to myself just waking up. Man, did I get wasted. I sat up, stretched and looked around and realized I was laying next to someone. I took a close look and I realized it was LAUREN MALLORY!! I hope I didn't catch something from her. Shit, I better get out of here before she wakes up. I threw on my clothes and left as quietly as possible. I had to find Bella.

"BELLA!" I yelled, opening a door and walking into a room. That's when I saw it, my baby sister and my best friend lying naked together in a bed. I'm gonna kill him! I was filled with rage as I screamed at him and told Bella to get her ass in my truck. I've never seen that girl move so fast. I stormed down to my truck after I told Edward I'd take care of him later. I hopped into my truck and slammed the door, I noticed Bella flinch.

"Emmett, I…" but I didn't let Bella finish.

"Just don't talk right now," I said and started heading home. As I was driving I noticed something in the woods, I pulled over and got out of my truck. I walked over and saw blood everywhere. I kept walking and screamed.

* * *

Cliffy!! Haha well happy thanksgiving!! Reviews make me happy! Can any one guess what he saw?? Who ever guess it rights gets to be a character in this story!


	4. Hurt

**I don't own anything!! My characters are Jaimie, Alyssa, Summer, and Kirsten!**

**Chapter 3~Hurt **

* * *

**APOV**

"**He was married. He was married." that thought kept running through my head. I slept with a married man. I'm such a slut! I forced myself out of the bed and to get dressed. Where's Edward?? **

"**Alice?" Edward called. He walked into the door looking upset.**

"**I'm here, Edward," I called and he walked over and gave me a hug.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked me. I can't tell him the truth I thought it will kill him.**

"**This guy told me I was ugly and fat!" I sobbed telling him the best thing I could come up with.**

"**You're not Alice! Don't let anyway tell you otherwise!" he told me honestly.**

"**Thanks, Edward you always know what to say, but can we go home now?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, Alice we can." he told me. We hopped into his silver Volvo and we headed home. **

"**Did you have fun hanging with Emmett last night?" I asked.**

"**Umm…we're not exactly speaking…" he stuttered out.**

"**Well….I'm not a virgin as of last night…." he said quietly. Ha! We both lost it on the same night, I thought to myself.**

"**Why is Emmett upset? Did you lose it before him?" I asked thinking there is no way in hell Emmett is still a virgin.**

"**No…..I was about who I was with…" he said.**

"**Who were you with?? His latest crush Alyssa? Or was it Kirsten…Or Jaimie? I asked, it was hard keeping straight with all the girls Emmett liked.**

"**No…" he said.**

"**It wasn't that girl who starts shit about everyone, Summer was it?" I asked.**

"**No…..it wasn't.." he didn't finish.**

"**WHO?!?!?!" I asked getting angry.**

"**His sister…." he trailed off.**

"**OMG! You slept with his sister, who just flew in yesterday?" I asked stunned.**

"**Umm.. Maybe…" he trailed.**

"**EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" I screamed, "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT?!?!?!" **

"**Yes," he said hanging his head low.**

"**Emmett is going to kill you, you know that right?" I asked laughing.**

"**Yes and this isn't funny!" he said.**

"**Yeah it kinda is!" I laughed.**

"**Whatever," he said being all pouty.**

**RPOV**

**I ran for what seemed like hours. I could hardly breathe I was beaten so bad. I could still feel the blood gushing. I kept going though. I was getting really dark and I felt extremely tired. I remember seeing woods all around me and then its all black.**

**JPOV **

**I can't believe I did that to such a beautiful angel. I was a sick, sick bastard. I hurt the woman who I'm in love with. **

"**JASPER!" I scolded myself, "Stop thinking like that you're married!" **

"**Yeah.." said a little voice in my head, "To a nasty bitch who thinks she rules the world." Man, I'm fucked. I can't believe I did that……. Alice was probably a virgin too… I'm such an ass.**

**EmmPOV**

**There was a horrible sight before my eyes. There was a beautiful girl lying on the ground all covered in blood and bruises everywhere. I grabbed her wrist to see if she still had a heart beat, she did thank God!**

"**BELLA!" I screamed. All the sudden I heard someone slamming my truck door shut, and the leaves rustling.**

"**What Emmett??" Bella asked breathless. Then she saw it. **

"**Oh my!" Bella yelped.**

"**Call 911!!" I hollered panicking.**

"**Okay!" she said grabbing her phone. It took her a total of thirty seconds to make the call and an ambulance was on its way. I looked down at the girl and realized that she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I hoped to God she was going to make it. As I was sitting there lost in my thoughts, I heard the ambulance. Bella ran to flag them down. The paramedics came running in with a stretcher.**

"**What happened?" the lead paramedic Jordan asked.**

"**I don't know we were on our way home and I noticed something in the woods, and we pulled over and I found her." I said. **

**All of the sudden my beautiful angel stirred, she looked up at me with fears in her eyes, and said "Please help me," she whimpered her voice extremely weak, "Stay with me please."**

"**Of course I will," I promised her. The paramedic team let me ride in the ambulance with this beautiful girl. Bella took my truck and was going to follow up. As soon as we got to the hospital the rushed her straight into surgery since her injuries were so severe. I decided to call my dad.**

"**Hello?" my dad answered.**

"**Hey Dad, it's me." I said I'm going to be in so much trouble for last night.**

"**Where the hell were you and Bella last night?" he yelled. Shit, he was pissed.**

"**Dad, can we talk about that later? Something happened," I told him.**

"**Is Bella okay?" he asked now sounding extremely worried.**

"**Yes, but on our way home we found this girl in the woods with blood and bruises all over her." I said barely managing to get it all out.**

"**Is she okay? Who is she?" he asked.**

"**They just took her into surgery and I don't know, Dad," I told him, praying my angel would make it.**

"**I'm on my way now," he told me and hung up. I paced back and forth around the waiting room.**

"**Are you okay?" Bella asked me.**

"**Only if she is," I answered honestly.**

"**I love you, Emmett," she told me trying to make me feel better.**

"**Aww, I love you to Bells," I said as I went over and sat by her. **

"**Bella, why do you sleep with Edward?" I asked.**

"**Emmett, I honestly don't know I woke up this morning next to a naked guy who's name I totally forgot. I got so wasted last night Em, I really think someone put drugs in my drink and Edward's too. I'm so scared Emmett, Edward's gonna hate me now." she said, with sorrow spreading a crossed her face.**

"**What makes you think you guys were drugged?" I asked/**

"**Everything's hazy, but I remember feeling really sluggish after one drink, and Edward was already slurring his words." she told me.**

"**I bet it was Lauren Mallory trying to get into Edward's pants, she probably drugged you so you'd be out of the way." I answered.**

"**Come to think of it, she did bring us both a few beers each," she told me.**

"**There you go," I said still worrying about my nameless angel.**

"**There you two are," said my dad, who also is the Chief of Police.**

"**Hi, Daddy!" Bella said, with a big shit eating grin on her face. Little suck up.**

"**Hi, baby girl," my dad said, giving Bella a big hug.**

"**How is she?" my dad asked me.**

"**The doctors won't tell me anything, Dad." I told him extremely pissed at the damn doctors.**

"**I'll be back," he told us. Me and Bella sat there for what seemed like forever. **

"**She's going to make it," my dad told us, looking relieved.**

"**Thank God!" I exclaimed feeling relief, "Who is she?"**

"**I don't know son," my dad told me.**

"**Can I go see her?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, she's in room 193," my dad said.**

"**Okay, thanks," I told him. I walked into the room and saw my angel. She looked so much better. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand.**

"**You gave me quite the scare," I told her even though she was asleep.**

"**No one as beautiful as you deserves this treatment," I told her.**

"**I hope you don't mind me sitting here with you," I said. I sat there and talked for hours and told her a lot about my self. How I was going to be a junior at Forks High School. I went on and on. I feel asleep listening to myself talk. I woke up to someone tugging on my hand and I looked up to see my angel looking at me.**

"**Hi," she said, her voice raspy.**

"**Hi," I said back, feeling awkward. **

"**Thank you for saving me," she said.**

"**It was no problem, but what's you name?" I asked.**

"**Rosalie Hale," she told me.**

"**Why were you in the woods?" I asked her.**

"**I was running." she told me.**

"**From what?" I asked. She just shook her head an d wouldn't tell me.**

"**You're safe here, please tell me," I begged.**

"**Can we talk about it later?" she asked.**

"**Okay," I said.**

"**Thanks, Emmett," she said.**

"**How do you know my name?" I asked.**

"**I was listening to you talk…" she said embarrassed.**

"**Wow….I sounded like an idiot didn't I?" I asked.**

**She looked up at me with her big blue eyes and said, "No, it was soothing, thank you."**

**The door opened and Doctor Carlisle Cullen walked in. "How you feeling?" he asked Rosalie.**

"**Better, now that Emmett is here," she said.**

"**Can you tell me you're name?" Dr. Cullen asked.**

"**Rosalie Hale," she said. At the moment my dad walked in.**

"**Hey there Emmett, Dr. Cullen," my dad said.**

"**Hi there honey," my dad said to Rosalie, "I'm Charlie the Chief of Police, can you tell me you're name?"**

"**My name is Rosalie Hale." she said.**

"**Emmett," Dr. Cullen began, "Can you please leave the room so your dad and I can talk to Rosalie about everything that happened?" **

**I didn't even get the chance to answer as Rosalie said, "Please let him stay with me!" almost breaking down into tears.**

"**Okay," Dr. Cullen agreed.**

"**Rosalie, why were you out in the woods?" my dad asked.**

"**I was running from Royce," she said, as soon as she said the name her face striking with fear.**

"**Did he beat you?" Dr. Cullen asked.**

"**Yes," Rosalie whimpered, "he raped me too."**

"**Who is Royce?" my dad asked anger but this man's actions.**

"**My boyfriend," Rosalie sobbed.**

"**Did he threaten to kill you?" my dad. Then Rosalie had a seizure.**


	5. Decisions

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while its been kinda crazy with school and FFA events. Anyhow I'm on Christmas break and got an adorable puppy for Christmas!! I got him yesterday as an early present. Anyway I want to thank Bia9193 and

Twilightgirl90 for subscribing!!! Kirsten, thanks for the reviews and your amazing!!!

* * *

Chapter 4~Confusion

RPOV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _What is that God awful noise? Ugh. The last thing I remember was talking to Chief Swan and Dr. Cullen, then everything goes blank. My head is killing me. I hurt everywhere.

"Is she okay?" I heard someone ask.

"She will be, she's suffering from mild hypothermia." I opened my eyes to see an extremely bright light shining in my face.

"Rosalie, you're okay!" exclaimed Emmett, his face animated.

"Rose, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Sore," I said, feeling exhausted.

"I called your brother, Rose," Dr. Cullen told me.

"Okay, you didn't get a hold of my parents by chance did you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't Rose, I'm sorry," Dr. Cullen said earnestly.

"They're on vacation in Hawaii, so they probably don't have service down there." I told him.

"I understand, Rose, I'm going to go get some test results and I'll be right back." Dr. Cullen told me, leaving the room in a haste.

"Rose?" I heard from the other side of me.

"Yes?" I said looking over to see Emmett.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told me.

"Thanks Emmett," I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Tell me about your brother," he said, looking at me with curiosity.

"Jasper?" I asked him.

"Yes, please," he told me, waiting for me to continue.

"Jasper, is my big brother and he is my only sibling," I told him.

"Is he nice?" Emmett asked, looking genuinely curious.

"He's the best, he's my hero, and was always there for me," I told him earnestly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Can I come in?" someone said, peeking around the door.

"JASPER!!! Of course you can come in!" I exclaimed, happy to see him.

* * *

Sorry that wasn't very long I just wanted to give u a filler so you understand what's happening and I'm torn should I do APOV, EPOV, or BPOV next?? Please give me a hand and a review and I like constructive criticism.


End file.
